


Fanmix for Baby, I'm Howlin For You

by notsosouthernbelle



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Fae & Fairies, Fanmix, Immortals, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsosouthernbelle/pseuds/notsosouthernbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's been immortal for four-hundred years. He thought he'd seen it all, but in one year of time with Hawaii Five-0, suddenly he's coping with a surprise of a mating situation, a werewolf and a vampire's blood feud, a potentially traitorous fae in high places in the government and ghost stories. It's enough to make anyone quit, but because of Steve and his all-too-literal puppy-dog eyes, Danny's not going anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix for Baby, I'm Howlin For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby, I'm Howling For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320015) by [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn). 



> Completed for the five0bang.

LJ username: nat_am_drachen  
Length of mix: 13 tracks + bonus tracks + hidden tracks  
Just in case you missed the wonderful [Baby, I'm Howlin For You by andrealyn](../collections/five0bang_2011/works/320015) and the gorgeous [artwork by anuminis](../collections/five0bang_2011/works/319911).

  
 ** _Hammer to Fall_** **– Queen  
**[ _http://www.4shared.com/mp3/HV8o_hhW/01_Hammer_to_Fall.html_](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/HV8o_hhW/01_Hammer_to_Fall.html) _  
_[ _http://www.mediafire.com/?6368l9qh5mh6vsk_](http://www.mediafire.com/?6368l9qh5mh6vsk)  
It’s about life and death…something Danny is achingly familiar, yet so unfamiliar, with in his ‘life.’ Danny, as an immortal, has had his fair share of battles. So far, he’s keep his head. He’s may just lose it with Steve, figuratively, not literally.

 ** _Super Duper Love (Are You Diggin’ On Me)_** **– Joss Stone  
**[ _http://www.4shared.com/mp3/XbyQ5-TE/02_Super_Duper_Love__Are_You_D.html_](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/XbyQ5-TE/02_Super_Duper_Love__Are_You_D.html)  
[ _http://www.mediafire.com/?v36ee37cf2sw3ae_](http://www.mediafire.com/?v36ee37cf2sw3ae)  
Danny can’t believe that Steve mated with him 1) without him knowing, 2) hasn’t said anything, and 3) mated with him for life. Yeah, for life. Apparently, Steve liked Danny, ok, loved him, just not enough to say something. Typical, Steve.

 ** _House of Cards_** **– Frenchy & the Punk (formerly known as Gypsy Nomads)**[ _http://www.4shared.com/mp3/ZdscGbui/03_House_of_Cards.html_](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/ZdscGbui/03_House_of_Cards.html)  
[ _http://www.mediafire.com/?vvc95c7jldi6kzn_](http://www.mediafire.com/?vvc95c7jldi6kzn)  
The first time I heard this song I thought it was perfect for Gov. Jameson. She is an unknown, a Joker’s wild, if you will. It’s all about intrigue and who do you trust? If you trust the wrong person, everything could come down around you, like a house of cards

 ** _Lost in Paradise_** **– Evanescence**  
 _Not available on 4shared except in .rar file._  
<http://www.mediafire.com/?73kb4rb95rmx77r>  
At some point throughout _Howlin’ For You_ , Danny and Steve are lost, in a figurative sense, of course.

 ** _Puppy Love_ – Celtic Thunder  
**[ _http://www.4shared.com/mp3/Lr1vL6Oz/05_Puppy_Love.html_](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/Lr1vL6Oz/05_Puppy_Love.html)  
[ _http://www.mediafire.com/?c5jka4xz22m2mpp_](http://www.mediafire.com/?c5jka4xz22m2mpp)  
I can’t help myself. Steve is described throughout as having a puppy-dog eyes.

 ** _Hey, Stephen_** **– Taylor Swift**  
 _Not available on 4shared except in .rar file._  
[ _http://www.mediafire.com/?58p18hj2p270oz1_](http://www.mediafire.com/?58p18hj2p270oz1)  
Danny really does love Steve, no matter what he says or how mad he gets at him. Danny still loves Steve despite him not saying that he had mated with Danny for _life_ or that he caused Danny to get sick when he had a fling. Yeah, it’s love.

 ** _Change_** **– Poets of the Fall**  
[ _http://www.4shared.com/mp3/egE8hHcc/07__Change.html_](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/egE8hHcc/07__Change.html)  
[ _http://www.mediafire.com/?yfy3jeywyggw1q2_](http://www.mediafire.com/?yfy3jeywyggw1q2)  
Rachel has been in Danny’s life since the day he died. Now, she was meddling in his love life; even appointing McGarrett as his caretaker.

 ** _Peddlers of Death_ – Zakk Wylde**  
[ _http://www.4shared.com/mp3/4pZgrkLu/08_Peddlers_of_Death.html_](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/4pZgrkLu/08_Peddlers_of_Death.html)  
[ _http://www.mediafire.com/?5r8ysz65z9r9we3_](http://www.mediafire.com/?5r8ysz65z9r9we3)  
The scene of Chin’s transformation was powerful. I thought, why would anyone want to become a Vampire? I thought this track answered the question beautifully. It is the promise of the feeling of being fine, more than fine, really, but in the end the feeling is only fleeting.

 ** _Unstoppable_ – E.S. Posthumus**  
[ _http://www.4shared.com/mp3/N24577bV/09__Unstoppable.html_](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/N24577bV/09__Unstoppable.html)  
[ _http://www.mediafire.com/?nmt9331g2xz6jx1_](http://www.mediafire.com/?nmt9331g2xz6jx1)  
To me, this was the perfect piece for the fight between Danny and Sang Min.

 ** _Make Out_ \- Frenchy  & the Punk (formerly known as Gypsy Nomads)**  
[ _http://www.4shared.com/mp3/ckT-dfdb/10_Make_Out.html_](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/ckT-dfdb/10_Make_Out.html)  
[ _http://www.mediafire.com/?oue3sz3z5c8xer4_](http://www.mediafire.com/?oue3sz3z5c8xer4)  
It is what you think. It is also a very fun song…just like the action.

 ** _Howlin For You_** **– The Black Keys**  
[ _http://www.4shared.com/mp3/ggag49uo/11_Howlin_For_You.html_](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/ggag49uo/11_Howlin_For_You.html)  
[ _http://www.mediafire.com/?bl53nqg7xu9cgr9_](http://www.mediafire.com/?bl53nqg7xu9cgr9)  
This track was the author’s choice to describe the relationship between Danny & Steve.

 ** _Life Less Ordinary_** **– Carbon Leaf**  
[ _http://www.4shared.com/mp3/efIaDMJx/12_Life_Less_Ordinary.html_](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/efIaDMJx/12_Life_Less_Ordinary.html)  
[ __](http://www.mediafire.com/?ft9iu5300tbi0z6)<http://www.mediafire.com/?ft9iu5300tbi0z6>The members of Five-0 ‘s lives are anything but ordinary. At least, they are together.

 ** _Friends Will Be Friends_** – **Queen**  
[ _http://www.4shared.com/mp3/FhVvX1Om/13_Friends_Will_Be_Friends.html_](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/FhVvX1Om/13_Friends_Will_Be_Friends.html)  
[ _http://www.mediafire.com/?9vfa4248jktci54_](http://www.mediafire.com/?9vfa4248jktci54)  
I think this track speaks for itself.

 **Bonus Tracks**  
 ** _Dark Carnivale_** – Frenchy  & the Punk (formerly known as Gypsy Nomads)  
[ _http://www.4shared.com/mp3/kPNNiuDY/Dark_Carnivale__Bonus_Track_.html_](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/kPNNiuDY/Dark_Carnivale__Bonus_Track_.html)  
[ _http://www.mediafire.com/?5cx56rn4982njd4  
_](http://www.mediafire.com/?5cx56rn4982njd4) ** _I’ve Got You Under My Skin_** – Frank Sinatra  
[ _http://www.4shared.com/mp3/JIhzptlK/Ive_Got_You_Under_My_Skin__Bon.html_](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/JIhzptlK/Ive_Got_You_Under_My_Skin__Bon.html)  
[ _http://www.mediafire.com/?91or7qj3i9frcda_](http://www.mediafire.com/?91or7qj3i9frcda)  
 ** _Love Sneakin’ Up On You_** – Joss Stone, Les Paul,  & Sting  
[ _http://www.4shared.com/mp3/Zjs4pgdu/Love_Sneakin_Up_On_You__Bonus_.html_](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/Zjs4pgdu/Love_Sneakin_Up_On_You__Bonus_.html)  
[ _http://www.mediafire.com/?eddd8fyfn59mgfd_](http://www.mediafire.com/?eddd8fyfn59mgfd)  
 ** _What Ever Happened to the Heroes_** – Joss Stone  
[ _http://www.4shared.com/mp3/p_aWdcbr/What_Ever_Happened_to_the_Hero.html_](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/p_aWdcbr/What_Ever_Happened_to_the_Hero.html)  
[ _http://www.mediafire.com/?ib6t1avk5cbcsw1_](http://www.mediafire.com/?ib6t1avk5cbcsw1)  
 ** _Fall Into You_** – David Hodges (Ft Amy Lee)  
 _Not available on 4shared except in .rar file.  
_[ _http://www.mediafire.com/?tjurts46l2nwc53_](http://www.mediafire.com/?tjurts46l2nwc53)  
 ** _Good Friends & a Glass of Wine_** – Joss Stone & LeAnn Rimes (CMT Crossroads)  
[ _http://www.4shared.com/mp3/A3kYh9pc/Good_Friends_And_A_Glass_Of_Wi.html_](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/A3kYh9pc/Good_Friends_And_A_Glass_Of_Wi.html) _  
_[ _http://www.mediafire.com/?os5jb08wwuao2bv_](http://www.mediafire.com/?os5jb08wwuao2bv)  
 _  
_ **.rar file of all tracks + hidden tracks  
**[ _http://www.4shared.com/rar/HhmNd0oX/H50_BB_2012.html_](http://www.4shared.com/rar/HhmNd0oX/H50_BB_2012.html) _  
_[ _http://www.mediafire.com/?ld24xpl57hkm4gv_](http://www.mediafire.com/?ld24xpl57hkm4gv) __

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I have to apologize for AndreaLyn. RL got in the way of really concentrating on the fanmix. I was going through my ENORMOUS music collection and thought I would have all different genres, but I kept coming back to the same artists again and agian.  
> 2) If you have problems accessing any tracks, just PM me and I can email them to you. There is one track that is in a .m4a format. If you need for me to convert it, just shoot me a note. Also, if you feel so inclined, support the artists by purchasing their music.  
> 3) Yes, I know wolves don't really howl at the moon, but it does make a good picture doesn't it?


End file.
